Other motor vehicle video surround view systems, i.e., vehicle surroundings monitoring systems, utilize four or more cameras to detect immediate surroundings of a vehicle. For the intuitive assessment of the situation by a driver in the vehicle, individual images of the camera are combined into an overall view. Due to the fact that the cameras are fixedly installed on the vehicle, usually a static rule about the geometric relationships of the individual images to one another is stored in the vehicle surround view system, VSV system for short; this process is also referred to as extrinsic calibration. This rule is ascertained within the scope of an end-of-line calibration or only from the design data of the vehicle and of the cameras. According to the related art, possibly occurring changes in the calibration are corrected with the aid of a so-called online calibration. Since each individual surround view camera is to be considered a monocamera, and it is thus possible to calculate three-dimensional surroundings models necessary for a calibration only via a camera movement, the correction, i.e., the online calibration, usually takes place by moving the vehicle in the normal driving operation at sporadic time intervals.
Patent document DE 10 2008 259 551 A1, for example, discusses a method for ascertaining a positional change of a camera system with the aid of a first and a second image of a camera.